A Secret Christmas Wish
by missk14
Summary: Happy and in love, Nick and Jen feel like they have everything they need this Christmas. But will some last minute present shopping stir up old desires that have been sitting deep inside? And will one tiny little present change their relationship?


**A/N: **Well everyone it's that time of year again! Christmas Eve! Which means it's also time for my annual City Homicide Christmas fic :) To those of you who still find themselves on this website and reading my stories from time to time, Merry Christmas and a Happy happy New Year. Thankyou so much for sticking around and reading all the fics I put up (even if they mostly are Nick and Jen stories and surprise surprise so is this one :P haha but I can't help it!), it means a lot :). This year's story does follow on from the other two. I am in the process of trying to track down a copy of the first story but check out last years fic because the end of that one makes this one make a little bit more sense haha :)

**2011 CH Christmas fic:** _The Perfect Gift..._

I really hope you enjoy this story; despite all the trouble I had trying to first pick an idea and then write it, I did have fun writing it. A BIG thankyou to Larissa for not only reading through this story before it made it's way to all of you but for reading through every other story I write and for listening to all my ranting and raving throughout the year (particularly when I get convinced that the story or chapter is no good! haha).

(oh and just so to avoid confusion with exactly where they are in case it doesn't make too much, they are in Myer in Melbourne (which is HUGE! haha) which does have a caffe in store :D )

So have a very Merry Christmas and I will most certainly be back with another story next year for the "Annual City Homicide Christmas Fic" ! :) much love xxxxx

* * *

**A Secret Christmas Wish.**

The air was still warm as the shoppers lined Bourke Street Mall to grab their last minute gifts two days before Christmas. The smell of gingerbread and coffee was wafting from a nearby café and the late afternoon sun made the little silver stars above the tram cables sparkle and shine. The Salvation Army choir could be heard singing off in the distance and parents chased after their children who were running excitedly into the department stores to get that last minute talk with Santa to make sure he knew exactly what they wanted.

Jennifer and Nick had taken advantage of the beautiful weather on their day off to finish their Christmas shopping before the Christmas drinks at Matt's place; Jennifer relished the feeling of Nick's hand in hers, it never ceased to amaze her how their fingers seemed to intertwine perfectly like they'd found their other half. And despite the fact that in a few hours' time she would have to take it off again she had allowed herself the blissful indulgence of wearing her engagement ring on her left hand. During the week she would wear it on a long chain and have it hidden deftly underneath her work shirt but today there was no need to hide it, not until later on at least.

"So…" Nick kissed the side of her head gently as he wrapped his arm around her waist drawing her back closer to him

"Nick…" Jennifer sighed contentedly as the rode the escalator up to the third level

"What did you get me for Christmas?" He whispered softly in her ear

"I knew it!" She chuckled as she pulled away from him and took one step up "Always after something aren't you Detective Buchanan?"

"A man can try can't he?" Nick tilted his head to the side coyly knowing that it would only be a matter of seconds before he'd see a smile on her face

"As a matter of fact no…I'm not telling you anything." Jennifer gave him a quick peck on the lips and jumped off the escalator quickly

"I'm sorry…" He chuckled as he draped an arm around her

"So you should be…" Jennifer laughed, playfully hitting him on the chest

They strolled quietly in and around the aisles, savouring in the air of contentment that seemed to have blossom between the within a mere few seconds. Jennifer loved having Nick so close to her. She felt happy and safe, like she could let her guard down and be nothing other than herself. There was no need for the strong and hardened Detective persona she took to work every day.

Nick felt like his breath had almost been snatched from his clutches as he watched Jen dart off into the newborn baby section; carefully examining each outfit, smiling to herself as she tried to pick a new little outfit for her brother's daughter that had been born some three months earlier. It was the one thing that bought the tiniest of stings to Nick's heart, tiny but sharp and aching. Christmastime had always been such a huge and proud affair in the Buchanan household and he could clearly remember his own Christmases as a child and all the traditions and rituals he and his parents would carry out each and every year.

That was all he really wanted, a family. Jennifer held a large place in his heart but there was still something missing; a gap he knew only children with the woman he loved would fill. He could picture exactly how their Christmas mornings would turn out with kids tiptoeing down the hallway to sneak a peek under the tree, jumping on the bed at some ungodly hour squealing with excitement that Santa had been and then falling back asleep between their parents until every member of the household was ready to get up and face the wonderful mayhem that awaited them.

"Aww Nick look…" Jennifer sighed, picking up the tiniest little red dress with a big bow at the front and a little set of matching socks "Isn't that just… it's so small Nick."

Jennifer would make the perfect mother, Nick thought to himself as she held onto the little dress and kept looking through the racks of clothes. But he knew not to push the subject with Jen; she'd know when the time was right. She would know when she was ready and he didn't want to risk losing her just because the desire in him to be a parent seemed to grow more and more each day.

"I'm going to go and grab us a table at the café just over there, you keep looking." Nick kissed her temple lightly and walked towards the rapidly growing queue.

**…..**

Jennifer looked down at the bundle of clothes in her arms; two dresses, a set of pyjamas and three hats. She had promised her brother that she wouldn't overload her niece with presents but she hadn't been able to help herself. She had thought she wasn't ready for children but each time she held her niece in her arms this strong sense of motherly instinct seemed to sweep through her no matter how hard she tried to control it.

"Is there something you're not telling us Jen?" Jennifer spun around at the sudden sound of the voice so close to her ear

"Mattie!" She gasped, trying to compose herself "You scared me! They're for my niece…"

"I know…" Matt laughed "Still coming later?"

"Of course…" She smiled at him "What are you doing here?" She moved the small pile of clothes about in her hands and instantly felt her engagement ring still sitting on her finger. Her heart started to thump faster and faster in her chest and her palms started to sweat. It would kill Matt to find out about the engagement in such an impromptu way, he'd hate to think that neither Nick or Jen had told him something so important.

"Just finishing up the last of the shopping. Actually…" Matt turned his voice to a whisper and quickly looked around the store "…what am I thinking…" He chuckled "Why would he be here? It's Nick…"

Jennifer tried desperately to supress the laughter and the gasp that was sitting in her throat, ready to escape the moment she opened her mouth. She looked quickly to see where Nick was and saw that he had a grade-a view of her and Matt, and was having a good old chuckle to himself as he sipped on his latte.

"I know we're not really supposed to say but… I've got him for this Kris Kringle thing and I haven't been able to find anything. You worked undercover with him; you know what he likes…"

"Ohh look Mattie I'm really busy so…"

"Come on Jen. Please?" He smiled at her and she couldn't bear to let him down "I don't think Nick wants a box of chocolates…"

"No…" She pondered for a moment trying to pick something she knew Nick would like without picking something that would immediately say she knew him on a deeper level than anyone else did "Paul Kelly…from what I can remember he listens to Paul Kelly."

"Thanks Jen!" Matt leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek "You're a life saver! I'll see you later!" He called out behind him as he made a beeline for the escalator.

Jennifer shot Nick a death stare from across the store, he was still laughing to himself, keeping eye contact with her the entire time. His eyes had this beautiful piercing clarity to them and even though all she thought she wanted to do was to be angry at him she couldn't help but cave to the power his eyes seemed to hold. She just shook her head at him and headed for the nearest cash register.

**…..**

Matt's house was alive and buzzing with festivities as the Homicide crew seated themselves around the table, drinks in hand, eager to unwrap the small pile of gifts that had accumulated in the centre of the table. The smell of meat drifted over from the barbeque and the bottles of tequila, Cointreau and the pile of limes on the kitchen bench foreshadowed a night of fun that they hadn't had in a long time. Their daily lives were often as brutal as it could possibly get, it was a rare occasion when the Homicide detectives had a moment to let their hair down.

"Alright listen up you lot!" Matt spoke over the top of everyone, tapping a fork on the neck of his beer bottle to get their attention "Grab the present you bought and give it to the person you bought it for."

Almost like small children on Christmas morning they eagerly took the presents and began passing them to each other. Everyone passed the gifts around until each of them was holding a present. Quickly they tore at the wrapping paper eager to see what they'd been given.

"Paul Kelly…" Nick smiled "Thanks Matt. How'd you know?"

"I have my sources." Matt grinned triumphantly as he looked down at the box of chocolates Allie had given him.

Jennifer was the only one who was yet to open her present. She carefully examined the small package, noting the way the ribbon was tied and how the paper was folded in a slightly obscure way at each end. She had recognised instantly who the present was from the moment she saw it on the table, he had such a distinctive way of wrapping presents. And when Nick handed it to her, allowing his fingers to brush across hers and send a warm shock through her body, her worst fear was confirmed. She trusted Nick but she was petrified that her reaction alone was going to reveal their little secret to the world.

Carefully she untied the ribbon and ripped at the paper to reveal a golden box. All eyes were on Jennifer as she lifted the lid of the box, inside it and amongst the tissue paper was a bottle of her favourite perfume. Nick felt his heart flutter as she looked up at him a beaming grin on her face, but a few nervous little butterflies floated around in his stomach. There was one part of her present that Jennifer hadn't seen yet, one little thing that was meant for her eyes only.

Jennifer noticed something hidden at the bottom of the box; she pushed the tissue paper aside to see what it was. She fought hard to hold back any kind of reaction as she ran her fingers across the tiny little newborn sized t-shirt with the words _Mummy's little angel_ written on the front. The words sent a rush through her veins; it wasn't like one she'd experienced before. This one was strange and new, she felt unsure but at the same time there was this tiny hint of excitement. She knew exactly what Nick was trying to say and she smiled to herself as she covered it back up with the tissue paper and placed the bottle of perfume on top of it. Maybe the motherly instinct she'd noticed in herself wasn't something she should be trying to fight after all.


End file.
